Never Gonna Work
by GemGemJoo
Summary: [Kai's POV, warnings inside, rating for language] It's a hard thing to explain, the sound of your heart shattering…


I, in no way, claim any legal rites to the anime "Beyblade".

A/N:  Hello!  Yes, I'm writing another one, but this time, it's only going to be a one-shot.  Unless I have an overwhelming amount of people who want me to continue it, it's going to stay a one-shot.

However, I'm going to kill my muses for the idea, as it's been pestering me since I started writing chapter 4 of "Segreti di il Nostro".  I'm mostly just writing this so that I can get it out of my head and concentrate on SdiN.  For those of you who are still waiting for chapter 4, it will be out in a little while, I'm just having a hard time with inspiration.  I do know what's going to happen, so don't fret there, okay?  It's just that the words are not running smoothly, so it's on a tiny hiatus for a little while.  Sorry for the inconvenience.  I hope this one keeps you all sedated for a little while.

One thing: Tala will be known as Yuri in this fanfiction.  Other then in the warning, Tala will be Yuri.

Warnings: Yaoi. Tala/Rei, Kai/Rei, Tala/Kai, Tala/Kai/Rei, lime, possible implied threesome lemon, reference to child abuse, little language.  If any of the above makes you squick, please find another fanfiction to read.  If you like any of the above, please read on.

Summary: [Kai's POV, warnings inside]  It's a hard thing to explain, the sound of your heart shattering…

Never Gonna Work

It's amazing, the rain is.  It's so tranquil, so soothing.  It's the best thing one could ask for when one has a broken heart.

Okay, you're probably wonder what I'm jabbering about.  It's simple, but to understand you'd have to go back a ways, back to when I was younger.

I honestly never dreamed that this could happen to me.  Never thought that anyone could understand me, never thought that I could make solid friendships outside of my own little hellhole… never thought that I could fall in love.

Needless to say that someone had to prove me wrong… on all accounts.

There is one person who understands me.  Who understands what I went through in the Abby.  He was there too.  I think you all know who I'm talking about.

Yeah, he's Yuri.  Who else?  He was there to pick up my broken body, was there to help me tend to my wounds, was there to hold me when I wanted it all to go away… he was there to comfort me, and through all of it, I did the same for him.  True, he was about six months my senior, but that didn't matter to either of us.

I guess that's why I fell in love with him.

And then I got out of my own, personal little hell… and joined the Bladebreakers.  Everything from there on out was shot to hell in a hand basket.

There was one person who was annoyingly consistent.  He was never publicly trying to get me to open up, but behind closed doors, it was another matter altogether.

Rei knew he'd gotten to me though, the first time he saw me without my trademark blue fins.  What few people knew, is that they were a mask for me.  If ever I felt comfortable in another's presence, I would remove the markings.  Somehow Rei knew that, and still, I showed him what I could be like without always hiding behind the mask I had placed on years ago.

…I guess that's why I fell in love with him too.

Don't look at me like that.  Yes, it's true, I Kai Hiwatari am in love.  With two males.  Why does that surprise you? 

Anyway, we've established that I'm in love with my best friend and my fellow teammate… but I've failed to give the reason as to why.

They both let me be me.  They allowed me the space to figure myself out.  It's been about five years since we all moved in together, and yet they both know when to leave me alone, and when to pry.

But that doesn't exactly explain why I'm here, in the rain.  

To put things simple: walking in on the two people you love dearly as they are deep in the throes of passion (okay, so they were busy making out, not much more then that) is not something I recommend to anyone.

I can remember clearly what happened. 

It was so simple.  I had come home from a long day of work at the restaurant that had been oh so kind to accept me to the sounds of a struggle.  I remember hearing Rei's whimpers and Yuri's muffled groans coming from the bedroom.  Immediately, I assumed the worst, and raced towards the sounds.  If Rei or Yuri were hurt…

Oh how wrong I was, I realized as I flung open the door to Rei's room.  The sight that met my eyes was one I had both dreamed about and dreaded.

Yuri had Rei trapped.  The redhead was leaning over the neko-jin, one hand busy holding the blader's hands above his head, while his other hand was cautiously working it's way under the kitten's shirt.  The pair's lips were fused together, and those sounds that I was hearing?  Defiantly not sounds of pain.

Rei suddenly threw his head back as Yuri's hand slipped higher up his side.  The pair's eyes clashed, amber against sapphire.  Then, as if a whole puzzle suddenly fit together, Rei's eyes widened and turned to me.  Yuri's eyes quickly followed his lover's and soon I found myself staring into two pairs of guilty looking eyes. 

It's a hard thing to explain, the sound of your heart shattering.  I guess you could compare it to the sound of glass.  The only difference would be the underlying ache that at some point becomes unbearable.

I think Rei tried to speak to me then.  All I can remember of that moment though, is the sight of Yuri's hand, underneath the neko-jin's shirt, and the way they had just been so in tune with one another.  So I did what any other normal person would do.

I turned, and I ran.

And that's where I am now.  I'm outside, in a park, with a thunderstorm looming over my head.  

It's truly is amazing, the rain is.  It's so soothing to the broken soul. 

I'm getting soaked, and I know it.  But at the moment I don't care.  I turn my face up to the sky and notice that the trees provide a beautiful accompaniment to the cloudy sky above, creating a mournful painting of grays and greens.

"Kai!" I hear a voice yell.  I can feel my entire body tense up and I want to run.  Run away from everything that voice means.  Run away from the harshness of reality and just slip away.  But I can't move.  I can't make my paralyzed limbs take a step forward.

"Kai…" the voice is much closer now, and I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.  I can feel the white tiger's breath on my neck, as he holds me to himself. 

This has to be a dream.  Not moments ago, I saw my tiger with Yuri.  So what was he doing with his arms around my wait?

"Kai, you have to come home.  Yuri and I need to speak with you," Rei whispers in my ear.  I tense up again, and pull away from the sanctuary of his embrace.  I know what it is they want to say.  They want to tell me that they're together, as if I couldn't see that with my own eyes.

I hear Rei sigh, and it's a frustrated puff of air being expelled from his lips.  He grabs my arm, just as I'm almost out of his embrace, and turns me to make me face him. 

He's grown in the years since I first met him.  The both of us now stand at an imposing six foot three, but right now, I can't help but feel like I'm no more then two inches high.

I'm totally unprepared when I feel my kitten's lips upon mine.  I try and pull away, only to have Rei yank me closer, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in my hair.  I feel my eyes slip shut, of their own accord and I find myself kissing him back, knowing the consequences, but not caring.

We part, and I can feel Rei's smile, even before I open my eyes.  I answer with a slight smile of my own, before it melts into a frown.

"Rei… what about Yuri?" I hear myself ask.  Rei's smile softens, and the look he gives me is almost… pitying.  I hate it.

"You have to come home Kai.  We need to talk to you," came his only reply.  With this, I finally succumb to my fate, where I'll be forced to live with both of my loves, able to see, but never to touch.

I notice as we make our way home, that Rei's hand never leaves my wrist, as if he's afraid that if he lets go, that I'll suddenly disappear.  It's agony, but I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it.

As soon as we step through the door, Rei's grasp drops, and I'm left alone to fend for myself.  I slip my feet out of my shoes, my mind focusing totally on that simple task.  That's right Hiwatari, one step, one step at a time.  As soon as my shoes are off, Rei takes my hand again, and leads me to my bedroom.  At first, I am confused as to why he's doing this, even more confused when once the door is shut, he begins to peel off my shirt.  Needless to say, it doesn't take long for me to realize, he's just doing this to make sure I don't catch ill or something.  Still, those lingering caresses are going to drive me insane.

"Kai," a voice said from the door of my room.  I glanced up in panic to Rei, who just smiled slightly and wrapped a towel over my shoulders.  Gathering up every ounce of courage I could possibly muster, I turned to meet what is sure to be Yuri's enraged gaze.

His eyes do burn, but defiantly not in anger.  I think my own eyes widen as a feel Rei's powerful arms wrap around and Yuri stalk towards me.

"I think he thinks you're angry at him, Yuri," Rei tells his lover, over my shoulder.  Yuri smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Now why would I be pissed?  He was only being felt up by the one that I'm supposedly dating… he ran away, and out into the pouring rain… I'm SURE more then just a feel occurred when you went out to get him… yes, so tell me again, why should I be pissed?" Yuri asks, his eye boring into mine.  I completely freeze as his arms band themselves around my waist, over Rei's, causing his body to press closely against mine. 

Yuri leaned over my shoulder, as did Rei, and they met in a deep kiss, causing a dark blush to settle on my features.  With a loud smack, my roommates broke apart, and a sudden thought escaped my lips.

"Why are you torturing me?" I ask, immediately appalled by the sound of my voice wavering.  Yuri looks at me, his smoldering eyes burning holes in my soul.  I can only imagine Rei doing the same.

"Because we want to."  The words barely escape Yuri's lips before anger floods through me.  One moment, I find myself pushing him away, the next, I'm ripping myself out of Rei's embrace.

"What the hell is going on," I ask angrily.  Rei seems to look shocked, but Yuri's smirking.

"Isn't obvious Hiwatari?  I want you.  Rei wants you.  We're just having a little fun," he states, his eyes roaming over my body.  I feel myself respond to his lustful gaze, but I quell my emotions.

"I'm not a toy, Ivanov.  You can get that thought out of your head," I hiss, my blood boiling in barely suppressed rage.  I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel Rei's hand fall on my shoulder, just as me moves into my 'line of glare' as Takao would say.

"Kai, Yuri's just being a prick.  Please, listen to me right now," Rei said softly, one of his hands going up to play in my hair.

"Kai, you asked a question a few moments ago," Rei started, carefully.  He looks like he is trying to piece together something incredibly difficult.

"You asked us, what we were doing.  Yuri answered in that infuriating way of his.  But I want you to know that even though I'm with Yuri, as I know you know, there's still something missing.

"Kai, Yuri does amazing things for me.  To me.  He makes me feel that all is good in the world.  But he can't fill in the space in my heart that is still bleeding.  Just like I can't fill in the space in his.  There's only one person who can Kai.  Kai, that person is you," Rei tells me earnestly. 

I can't move.  Not even as Yuri steps forward and gently moves Rei aside.

"He speaks the truth Kai," my best friend says, his face deadly serious.  Even as he comes up and gently touches my cheek, I stare at him, almost looking for a hint that will tell me that this is all just some cruel joke.

Rei comes up behind me again and I feel his hands running over my shoulders, his lips soon following.  I shudder at every caress of those deft fingers against my skin, a slight moan escaping my lips as Yuri repeats Rei's motions, only along my chest and collar bone.  A slight whimper escapes my lips and my knees buckle, but that's alright, because two pairs of strong, masculine arms bind themselves around my waist, allowing me to gently sink to the ground.

"Kai," Rei whispers gently in my ear.  I open my eyes, not realizing that I had shut them, and I turn my head to try and face my neko-jin.  Rei's eyes are slit down the middle and there's this gleam in his eyes.

"Yuri, lets get him onto the bed," Rei states huskily.  Yuri's eyes darken and he grins.  Saying nothing he stands, pulling me up with him.  Once we make it to the bed, Yuri gently lies me down on top of the sheets, my head cushioned by pillows.  Yuri grins at me and gently kisses my lips as he gets back up, moving to the side of the bed. 

I try to get up at that point, not wanting for this all to be a dream, only to find Rei crawling over me, forcing me back onto the pillows.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Kai?" he asked, his lips barely brushing the skin on my stomach.  Involuntarily, I arch my back into his gentle caress, throwing my head back and closing my eyes tightly.

"Damnit, Rei, you're too fucking sensual," I mutter, as I feel his tongue join the play of his lips.

I feel the bed dip low as Yuri joins us, and suddenly, Rei's not there anymore.  I glance down, where he once was, and realize why he's not torturing me anymore.

Rei's head is thrown back on Yuri's shoulder, his eyes closed tightly, his breath coming out in short little pants.  Yuri's lips are running along Rei's neck, suckling here and there, leaving the boy beneath him breathless.  He suddenly stops, and whispers some things in our kitten's ear, causing Rei's eyes to slip open and regard me in a way he never has before.  Yuri's looking at me too, and soon I find myself trapped under two bodies, both deliciously warm and inviting.

My world suddenly explodes into bliss, the night allowing me the freedom I never would have had had these two not been willing to accept me into their hearts.

One thought escapes my hold and runs free, just as I'm about to succumb to my loves' eager hands.

This arrangement is never gunna work.

But quite frankly, I don't care.

[FINI]

Yay!  I hope you enjoyed reading "Never Gunna Work".  If I get enough support, there is a good chance that I'll be continuing this fanfic, turning it into an arc.  It's a good study for me, and I like the idea, so if people like it, there's a good chance that I will continue.  Not all of the chapters will be in Kai's POV though.

Anyways, see that little purple button down there?  Hit it…. I dare you.


End file.
